


Alphabet Aerobics - extra material

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Even's POV, M/M, Meta for Alphabet Aerobics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: A collection of extra material for "Alphabet Aerobics". Originally posted on my Tumblr.





	1. S - Isak learns his kink for somnophilia and Even realizes what S should be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alphabet Aerobics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381423) by [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Isak found out he liked somnophilia and how quickly Even realized that S had to be that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out small with just one anon ask about meta for S, but now I have several asks in my inbox for more meta and Even's POV for some chapters of Alphabet Aerobics. I love doing these extras and I've already done three, but they're easily missed on my tumblr.  
> Therefore, I realized that it might be easier if I gathered them all in a small fic (thanks to everyone who gave me inputs about that), so everybody who's interested in these extras can read them whether or not they have a tumblr. :)
> 
> I'll post each extra as a different chapter, and try to name them accordingly so it'll be easy to find what you're looking for. :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Anonymous asked:_

_Ughh that was absolutely fantastic!! I did not think I would love that as much as I did. I have a few questions about the background happenings of this chapter because I'm so curious!! 1) when/how did isak learn about this kink? Did he automatically know it was something he wanted to try? 2) when did Even remember his and isaks conversation about it after he pulled the letter? Or realize that's what was_ _isak was heavily hinting at by going to bed naked lol... Sooo good girl ☠ one of my favs yet!_

 

Hi anon!

Oh Jesus, now you’ve done it! I know nothing better than talking about my fics, and this ask just makes want to spew out meta, so I’m gonna use this opportunity to do just that… :)

1) I have this idea of Isak discovering gay porn on Pornhub. He starts with the obvious (bad) stuff like we all did (TMI – sorry), and when he gets bored with that he starts looking around. So he finds all sorts of stuff like deepthroating, threesomes, amateur, public sex in bathrooms (we are all familiar with those tags, right?), and he finds some pages with dominance play (not full-on BDSM, but guys being held down while fucking). And he likes that. Really, really likes that. Likes it enough that he comes not even three minutes into the first video he watches. And the same thing happens the next time he watches that kind of video.

And then one night, one fateful night when he can’t sleep, when he’s lying in his bed with headphones on, scrolling through the dubcon tag, he discovers a video with somnophilia. It’s amateur porn, a gay couple that’s posted a lot of videos, so it’s clear that they know each other well.

He’s so immersed in watching how Guy 1 gets up and slowly pulls the blanket of Guy 2. Slowly slides it down his legs. Gently spreads Guy 2’s legs so he can play with his ass. Watches in fascination how turned on Guy 1 is from this, just fingering his boyfriend, slowly adding more and more fingers until he’s four fingers in. He notices how Guy 2 is shivering, his skin flushing, and Isak is riveted. He’s so into it that he’s not even touching his dick, although it’s harder than it’s ever been.

He watches the entire video, gets hot all over when they start fucking and Guy 2 just lies there and takes it. He doesn’t move, just lets his boyfriend control it all, even though he surely can’t be sleeping through all that. When it finishes, he watches it again. And then he bookmarks it.

It becomes his go-to fantasy.

The thing that he knows will always get him off. No matter how fucked up his mind is, no matter how many thoughts are flying around in there making it impossible for him to sleep, fantasizing about that makes him come every single time.

So it’s not really hard to imagine that he at some point inserts himself into that fantasy. Begins to imagine what it would be like. To just lie there, letting a guy find pleasure in his body without him being able to do anything about it. His fantasies are much more intense than what he would actually participate in in real life if he ever got the chance. In his fantasies, he lets men he doesn’t know do it to him, fuck him hard and rough with him just laying there, taking it. Liking it.

But he knows that he would never be able to do something like that in real life. So even though he thinks it’s one of the hottest things ever (his porny bookmarks are filled with videos like that), he knows that it’s probably never going to happen for real. And he’s okay with that. Sort of. It’s not really something he can just ask of his boyfriend, is it? Especially when said boyfriend seems really pleased with vanilla sex, with making love to him. And he’s completely happy with that too, loves Even, loves having any kind of sex with him.

Until the letters game happens. And even though it’s tough telling Even, even though he feels so raw and vulnerable admitting this about himself, he also really wants to. What if he could actually get to try it? What if he could live out his deepest fantasy?

And the rest is, as you know, history… ;)

(moving on, this got so long, I can’t believe it!) (actually I can, but let’s ignore that… ;))

2) Even knows the minute he draws the letter. The second he sees S he looks at Isak, can see his wide eyes and the desperation on his face, and even though Even has other things in mind (like sex tape or striptease…), he just  _knows_  from the way Isak looks at him that there’s just no way that letter can be anything else.

Even has never thought about somnophilia before. He loves watching Isak’s reactions while they have sex, lives for how fucking good Isak looks when he’s taking his dick or when Even’s taking his. Isak is just so responsive, every time Even does something to him that he likes there’s just no doubt about it. From the way he clenches his jaw and fists, to the way his muscles tighten, to the way his hole flutters around him. There’s just no doubt about it. And he’s so vocal, so loud, and his sounds turn Even on so goddamn much, that he can’t imagine it could ever be as good if he couldn’t hear them.

But there’s no doubt that this is something Isak wants. The way he’d said it, even though it was clear that he’d barely been able to say it out loud had made Even feel so proud of him. Had made him want to put his arms around him and just hold him there. He loves that Isak felt safe enough with him to tell him this fantasy.

And because of that, he’s going to do it.

He’s a little bit surprised when Isak climbs into the bed naked on the first night. They’ve never done anything on the same night they’ve drawn the letter before, they’ve always waited a few days. And that’s when he realizes just how  _eager_  Isak must be.  

He wants to show Isak that he understands, wants to fulfill his fantasy on the same night, doesn’t want him to worry, but he ends up sleeping too long, wakes up to the bed empty and sounds coming from the kitchen.

He’s so fucking disappointed with himself, knows that Isak must be as well.

After spending all night with Isak barely talking and lost in his head, Even knows that he has to do it that night. He can’t let this go on, can’t let Isak be like that any longer. So when they go to bed, Isak freshly showered and naked, he remembers to set his alarm and puts in under his pillow so maybe Isak won’t hear it.

Needless to say, he doesn’t…… ;)

 ——

Sorry, this turned into a small novel, anon! I got a bit carried away, but what a fun ask!! Thank you so much! And thank you so much for enjoying Alphabet Aerobics and this chapter. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post for this meta can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/168616459124/ughh-that-was-absolutely-fantastic-i-did-not).


	2. A - Even's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the box: A from Even's POV. ;)

 

_himmelskys asked:_

_(1/2) So, I loved your metapost about Isak and somnophilia! And since one of my favorite chapters is A, I was really hoping you'd like to share some meta about that too? It's tempting to just ask you to spew all the meta you have on it (please do that!!), but I have a couple of questions. I interpret Events reaction to drawing the letter A that he immediately knows what he's going to do with it? Is it something he has been thinking about?_

_(2/2) What are his thoughts about what Isak will think about “again”? And the… thumb… what goes through Even’s mind when that happens? Obviously he’s enjoying it, but you know… meta! (I’m sorry (no, I’m not) if that’s too specific, but I’m wondering, okay?_

 

Hi H, thank you for asking!! I love getting an excuse for writing meta about AA!

See, Even isn’t really a planner. So when Isak had suggested the game, which he wholeheartedly loved that Isak did, lbr, he didn’t come up with a list of things he wanted to do with each letter.

No, instead he let his mind wander while he was busy with mundane things, while he was working, while he was making the 4th latte in a row, and tried to think about what he really wanted to try with Isak. If he could do  _anything_ , what would be at the top of his list?

Even’s had quite an active sex-life with Sonja, they’ve done all sorts of stuff, so he has an idea of what he likes and what he absolutely doesn’t like. And honestly, he’ll try almost anything at least once, just to see if he enjoys it.

And Even knows that he has this thing for stimulation when it’s almost too much. Most times he doesn’t really like it, but once in a while when his mind is churning too much and his skin feels tight and stretched in a way he can’t run from, then it reminds him of who he is. Makes him settle back into his body.

He hasn’t talked to Isak about it before, although he doesn’t really understand why. They’ve been so open with each other about a lot of things, but somehow this just isn’t one of them.

So it’s not like he knows that A would be again. It could also just have been S for stay or M for more. It’s more like he knew that when the time was right, this would be something that he would love to try with Isak.

And it hasn’t gone by him how Isak doesn’t always go completely soft after, how he stays half-hard when he’s been really into what they’ve been doing, and that makes Even think that what he has in mind might actually be doable.

When he draws the letter, he’s convinced they’re going to do something with anal. He’s actually thinking some kind of anal toy at first, is pretty sure it would be fun to take Isak apart like that. But then he doesn’t actually have time to go to a sex-shop. And when they end up having sex a few days later, totally unplanned, he just knows. As soon as Isak comes in him, even though he’s so sensitive he almost feels raw with it, he makes him stay inside.

What’s the worst that could happen? He can always say red, he trusts Isak to stop if it’s too much.

It’s not until he’s lying there, with his hand on Isak’s ass and his idea finally out in the open that he stops to think about how Isak will think about it.

He flushes at the thought. They haven’t really done anything really kinky yet, even though they’ve discussed a few things. This is the first time they’ll do something really different from what they’d normally do.

But the way Isak asks for confirmation, the way he makes sure that Even is saying what he thinks he’s saying, always so eager to make sure that Even’s comfortable makes Even’s stomach settle. Makes him feel like he’s done right, and as he tells him what A is for he can’t help but smile.

Although Isak’s dick is making his nerve fire in a still uncomfortable way, he can feel the tendrils of what he knows will turn to pleasure quickly if he gives himself over to it. And Isak’s reaction to his idea makes it easy to ignore, makes fire burn under his skin quickly again. There’s nothing about Isak that doesn’t turn him on, but seeing him this eager absolutely takes his breath away. Makes him want to do  _anything_ , no matter what.

He would give Isak the world if he could.

But nothing could ever prepare him for just how intense the second round is. He’s so sensitive inside that it’s almost uncomfortable how much it feels like when Isak starts getting hard again. He can feel how slick he is inside, how easy Isak’s dick fits inside of him and it makes him feel stretched thin with how fucking right it is. And the sounds Isak is making, how lost he seems to be from it….. Yeah. Needless to say, Even is feeling overwhelmed in no time.

When Isak pushes him down on the bed, puts a hand between his shoulder blades and makes him stay down so he can watch his hole, Even almost loses it. He’s losing control of his body, has absolutely no way to manage the sounds he’s making, how much he’s sweating, how badly he’s shaking. It feels fucking fantastic to let his mind go like that, to just live in his body and it’s all Isak’s doing.

And then Isak starts pounding into his prostate, making Even’s mind close down completely. He can’t focus, can’t concentrate. Everything is blurred around the edges and he just lets himself drown in it. He’s pulling his hair, arching his back so much that it’s almost painful, but he just wants more, wants everything Isak can give him.

And then the thumb happens.

Even’s world disappears around him and he’s in free fall. There’s so much pressure inside of him, so much pleasure that he forgets everything else. There’s only this.

It’s only Isak’s voice that makes him surface, the concern in his voice that pulls him back enough that he can even think about forming words, and so he does, he knows he does, he hears them come out of his mouth, knows he’s telling Isak that it’s ok. But those words aren’t enough. It’s so much more, it’s something that he’ll never be able to even put into words.

It’s the ultimate declaration of love and Even feels it in how Isak takes the urgency out of it, how he starts talking to him, pulling him back in his own body word for word, making new room inside of him.

When Even comes he thinks it’s as close to nirvana he’ll ever get. He feels it everywhere, feels his blood running in the veins under his skin, feels how his lungs are taking in air, feels how the hairs on his body are standing up. It’s so much, almost too much, but he feels more alive than he’s ever felt before.

He’s almost too dazed to object when Isak pulls out, but the knowledge that he’s sitting there looking at him, absorbing what he’s done to him as he feels Isak’s cum run out of him, it just makes everything fall back into place in him.

He lets Isak take care of him after. Lets Isak do what comes naturally to him, and enjoys it. There’s just something about being pliant in Isak’s arms that makes him feel. Makes him just that bit less afraid, less worried when Isak will have enough. Because this?

This is Isak saying  _I want to take care of you_ and  _I love you_  with every caress, every soft touch. And Even will never get enough of it. Will never let himself get used to how much Isak loves him.

No, Even’s never been much of a planner, but he really doesn’t need to. Not when his impulses get him these kinds of results.

—-

FUUUUUCK!! Okay, this got really, really long and almost ended up being a retelling of A from Even’s POV more than a meta. Sorry (although I’m sure you’re not complaining…)! xD

Thank you so much for the questions, H. It’s so much fun getting into Even’s head for once!

And if any of you wants meta for other letters, don’t be afraid to ask me. I really enjoy doing them (she says 1300 words later… oops!). :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/169233046329/12-so-i-loved-your-metapost-about-isak-and).


	3. W - Even's POV on the morning after A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Even so withdrawn? What went through his mind the morning after A?

_Anonymous asked:_

_hiii! if I could, could I request a meta on what was going through Even's mind the morning after A? He seemed upset, but I was curious as to what exactly, because he seemed to enjoy it? Thank you!! Congrats for creating such an immersive story, im like so invested in this haha_

_Anonymous asked:_

_Hi! AA is so cool, in that the way you’ve written it is super hot but also super emotional at the same time?! And Ik you say its pwp but I swear there’s plot in there too lmao. Idk how you do it! Its so cool. Could I possibly request a meta for aa haha? I’m very interested in what was going on in Even’s head at the beginning of chapter 5! I was trying to figure out why there was that tension between them and Id love it if you explained if you don’t mind <3 _

—

Hi, thanks for the asks, sweet anons, and for all your kind words, they just make me so, so happy! <3

Regarding Even’s mood the morning after A; I’ve touched upon this a few times throughout the chapters, but Even has a hard time letting go of control.

Isak describes it in W (the morning after A) like this:

_“Isak knows how hard Even finds losing control, how he still struggles with it. Like he feels the need to have this grip on himself constantly, to feel like he’s on top of his disease, to feel like it’s something he can live with._

_It took Isak too long to figure this out, too long to realize that Even’s impulsiveness and take-it-easy-facade really was just a front for how insecure and scared he could be. How he hates feeling powerless in the face of his disease. And sometimes that translates into other parts of his life, like how he fights to let go from time to time.”_

Even’s getting better at letting go during this letters game, no question about it. All this experimentation makes it easier for him to trust himself (mainly, but also Isak) enough to know that nothing bad will happen.

It’s not because a lot of bad things has happened to Even sexually. On the contrary. But sometimes when he’s hypomanic, or even manic, it becomes  _too_  easy for him to let go. And that’s made him a bit scared of it.

Because where is the line? How do you recognize it? Between wanting to let go because it feels good or wanting to let go because it feels  _too_  good?

What happens during A is the first time he’s ever really let go like that with Isak (except for that first time at the hotel, which can still be a bit hard to talk about, even to this day). What Isak does during A just feels so good, and he loses himself completely inside his head, all body and sensations and pleasure. It’s such a ride, one of those experiences you’re not quite sure actually happened to you because things like that’s normally something you hear about happening to other people. Never yourself.

It’s overwhelming in the best of ways.

But doubt creeps into his head the next morning. When the euphoria of the orgasm is gone and he’s left with a sore body and a churning mind. He needs time, time to contemplate what exactly happened, how he actually feels about it. Is he slipping again? Or is this feeling in his body just a byproduct of sex where he’d let go, just something good, to be cherished even?

It takes him time to come to terms with, and when Isak talks him through it after, he realizes that he’s not slipping. Isak understands him, makes him feel good about it again, and after having talked about it, after moving the problem outside of his head and into the open, it doesn’t really seem that bad anymore.

This is Isak. Isak won’t hurt him, he trusts that at least.

Isak knows his need for control, understands it even, and more importantly respects it. He doesn’t push Even, constantly waits for his approval and consent, and that’s part of the reason it’s becoming easier to let go with Isak.

Even spends a long time contemplating this need for control after A. Tries to come to terms with it, make it smaller.

And it works.

Because it’s so much easier for him to let go during M, to let Isak take over, even though that’s just as mind-blowing as A. And Isak is there with him the entire way, talks him through it and he feels so  _safe_.

And after? He’d just felt good. No stupid thoughts creeping up on him, no doubts. Just happiness and that lovely soreness that accompanies really good sex.

And now? Now he’s even less afraid of it, looks forward to it even. Knows that there are some more letters coming where this will be a thing that happens ago, where he’ll have to give over control to Isak in order for it to work, for it to feel fantastic. Now he feels excitement every time a letter is drawn.

Who knew a sex game could change you as a person like this? Even didn’t, that’s for sure. But that doesn’t make him any less happy about it.

——

I hope this makes you understand Even’s reaction after A a bit better. So much going on in poor Even’s head, good thing he has Isak to help him work through it. <3

Incidentally, this might be the most unsexy text I’ve written in the Alphabet Aerobics verse. xD

And as always, if any of you have any questions about AA, please don’t hesitate to ask.

Thank you for reading! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/169588141834/hiii-if-i-could-could-i-request-a-meta-on-what).


	4. M from Even's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M from Even's POV

_msanon12 asked:_

_Hi Tina. No pressure but if u have time, can u write an Even POV for M? I loved that chapter so much._

 

Hi Nora,

Thanks for the ask! I’ll do my best. :)

—-

See, there are so many things Even loves about Isak. So many things he’s almost overwhelmed with because Isak is so unassuming in his love. He doesn’t play games, doesn’t hide it away or dole it out as small prizes. He’s all in, loves Even with everything he has, and it keeps surprising Even.

But nothing could surprise him more than these glances into Isak’s mind that the game is giving him. It’s spectacular. Isak thinks so differently from him, his mind so interesting in the way it analyzes things, ideas getting twisted in his head into something so glorious and completely different from what Even would have thought of.

It’s one of the things that Even loves most about him.

How they’re so different, but still fit so well together. Because they do. Absolutely no doubt about it. Nothing has ever felt so right than being with Isak.

So when Even is standing there naked in their room, in front of what feels like a thousand mirrors, soft lights making his skin pretty and perfect music playing in the background, it takes Even’s breath away.

Hearing those words from Isak,  _“We’re doing this because I want to show you what I see when we’re together,”_  it makes Even’s heart swell, makes his chest too small for it.

Isak’s mind is beautiful, the scene like something out of a movie. Just for him, for them.

So Even keeps looking at Isak in the mirror, just so in awe of this boy, how lucky he is that he’s his, even though he knows that Isak wants him to look at himself in the mirror.

He just can’t look away.

Isak is breathtakingly beautiful, his mind, his body, the way he loves Even. It’s so much better than Even ever dreamed it could be.

And so he lets Isak strip him of his defenses, lets him place him in front of all those mirrors to look at himself, to look at all the bits of him he likes the least and the bits he likes the most. And know, really feel, that Isak loves all of them, all of  _him_ , equally.

It’s strange to do something this dirty, and yet feel so loved because of it.

He wants to be good for Isak, puts on a bit of a show for him. Arches his back like Isak likes, presents his body to him in that way he knows makes Isak breathe harder. But instead of giving in to it, Isak turns it around, reels Even in and makes it all about him instead.

When all Even wants to do is make it about Isak.

But Isak changes everything when he starts talking.

Isak’s words set him on fire, makes his insides burn with desire and his skin flush with heat. Makes him  _want_  so much that he’s almost afraid of it. Almost scared of the reaction Isak coaxes out of his body. But he trusts Isak. Trusts him to catch him if he lets go, but it’s still hard for him. He’s still learning how to, and Isak is letting him test his progress. Test how ready he is, and the thing is he wants to. He really wants to, Isak’s been so good to him, he wants to be good to Isak too.

So he fights his need for control, fights his compulsions to always  _know_ , and slowly, but surely, he feels himself let go with Isak’s words.

It’s a very conscious decision when he turns his gaze from Isak to himself in the mirror. It’s so much easier to look at Isak, to look at how much he wants him, how good it makes him feel to see Isak get so turned on by him. By looking at him. But Isak wants something else, wants him to know what he sees. So Even closes his eyes, lets himself count down from three in his head and when he opens them, it’s to look at himself.

He looks, sees how sweaty he is, sees how his hair looks a mess and how annoying that pimple on his shoulder is. He sees how undefined he is compared to Isak, lets his eyes find that scar on his chin that annoys him to no end.

But something happens as Isak continues. The way he keeps talking to him as he’s working Even’s body, like it’s a perfect instrument for him, how he knows just the right buttons to push that makes it easier and easier for Even to escape his mind. Every word out of Isak pushes Even towards just accepting Isak’s hold on him. Makes it easier to just feel how his body is heating up from the inside, how perfect Isak’s fingers fit in him, how desperate he’s making Even for more.

It’s making Even look at himself slowly in a different way.

Like how big and puffy his lips are from kissing Isak, from biting them in frustration.

Like how his sweaty skin looks so pretty reflecting the soft light in the room, almost like he’s glowing.

Like how white his knuckles are from holding on to the table, like a lifeline, like it’s the only thing grounding him.

Like how half-lidded his eyes are, how his mouth is open, how he looks dazed and it’s almost sexy to look at.

It makes him flush further, makes him hotter having that thought about himself. He knows that this is how Isak sees him. It’s a wonder that  _this_  is what Isak sees, instead of the things that he himself sees, but he accepts it.

And then Isak gives him an out, and it’s tempting. It’s so goddamn tempting to call it off, but that glimpse into seeing himself through Isak’s eyes is making him curious. Makes him want to see if it’s possible for him now, how far he can push himself.

Even is sure that things can’t get any more intense than it is now, feels almost stretched thin from how into this he is, until Isak talks to him in  _that_  voice. In charge and confident and so fucking fantastically hot that Even almost can’t breathe with it, and then Isak fucks him. Like he’s never fucked him before.

And it’s easy to give himself over to it when Isak is so commanding, when Isak takes the control from him. It’s the best feeling in the world to give it up to him, to let him take the reins. Even fucking loves it.

Isak is everywhere. He fills him out in a way he’s never done before, fills all Even’s senses at once. He’s in his sight, in his ears, in his body,  _on_  his body. The air smells and tastes like them and it’s the most addicting sensation in the world.

It’s overwhelming, definitely overwhelming, but so fucking good that Even’s knees turn weak and he just gives up his body for Isak to do with as he wants. It’s just easy to give himself over to it. No hesitation, no doubt. Just this sense of  _right_  and  _good_  and  _more_.

His mind a blur of Isak, Isak,  _Isak_.

He goes where Isak wants him to go, stands up when Isak wants him to, and he almost manages to lose himself to the pleasure completely.

Until Isak pulls him back. Changes everything with a few words, and Even can’t understand how Isak can be this cool when he’s shaking with desperation.

But he does what Isak asks of him. If what he wants is for him to fuck himself on Isak’s glorious dick, he’ll do it. He’ll do it all.

And even though Even doesn’t understand it, it almost feels like making him chase his own pleasure on Isak’s dick is making Even even less in control. But by now Even doesn’t fucking care, he’s so close, balls tight, dick tingling in Isak’s hand and Isak feels so good. He can’t… He’s not thinking, he’s just doing, letting his body take over and set the pace. It’s freeing in a way few things are to him.

When he comes it’s like the world stops.

He’s not holding anything back, lets Isak have it all, every sound, every drop of sweat, every clench around his dick,  _everything_. As if far away he hears himself roar out his release, but he’s lost to it, gone with all that pleasure that fills him in an all-encompassing way, nothing else can fit here but them and all this ecstasy that’s drowning him.

He almost feels like a different person coming out on the other side of it. He notices Isak releasing behind him, notices how he uses his body to get off, but it almost doesn’t register with him. It makes him feel proud that he could make Isak feel just as much because even though he’s pretty sure he only catches the remnants of it, it definitely sounds like a good orgasm.

Isak lies on top of him after, just breathing, slowly coming back online and Even feels more at peace with himself and the battle going on in his mind constantly than he has in a long while. There’s an escape in giving up control like this that he understands now for the first time.

It’s strange coming down from an orgasm like that, from a session like that. Like his pieces are slowly coming back together, how he’s slowly being set right, although he fits together in a slightly different way from before.

He looks at Isak through the mirror, and it’s like he’s seeing him in a new light. Seeing himself in a new light. He understands how much Isak must love him, just how perfect Isak sees him as.

He’s still not sure he understands what he’s ever done to deserve to be loved in such a way, but now he accepts that Isak  _does_.

He feels like a loved man and watching the wonder in Isak’s eyes as he sees it on Even makes Even feel so grateful.

He really does have it all.

—-

And that, my friends, was M from Even’s POV.

Phew. (I’m not even going to act surprised about how long this got. This is apparently just how I do things…. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

I hope it was everything you hoped for, Nora! It’s so much fun poking around in Even’s head for a change. :)

So doing A from Even’s POV really set you guys off as I’ve gotten some more requests for his POV in my inbox. I’ll get to them eventually, I promise. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/169783673954/hi-tina-no-pressure-but-if-u-have-time-can-u).


	5. S from Even's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was S for Even?

_anonymous_ _asked:_

_hi! i’ve been a hugeee fan of your writing for so long and just wanted to let you know i’m obsessed with the alphabet aerobics fic! especially the somnophilia chapter, holy fuck that was hot. i was wondering if you maybe could write a lil drabble from even’s point of view one day? for that chapter? no pressure of course, i think it would be a really hot different perspective! hope you’re having a great day!❤️_  

 

_Anonymous said: hi tina! <3 i love your fanfic(s) so much, thank you for your amazing writing! no pressure ofc but if you have time, can you write an even POV for S? it’s my favorite chapter and i’ve read it like 5 times and i’d just die to read even’s POV :) _

 

Dear sweet anons.

I’m so happy you’re enjoying AA! I must admit, S is one of my faves as well, Isak just wanted it so badly! ;)

BUT I’ve done a little something in Even’s POV, and yes, it became much longer than a drabble.... :)

\----

The thing is, the first time Isak mentions it, when they’re having that talk in bed, he doesn’t quite understand. He thinks it’s interesting, sure, but he just doesn’t quite get the appeal.

But Even is nothing if not open, so at the first opportunity he has, he investigates it.

At first, he doesn’t quite know what to type into the incognito-browser, but settles for  _sex while sleeping_  and whoa. It doesn’t take him long to discover that it has a name. Somnophilia. And after just a few videos Even understands. He gets it. He’s just not sure he could actually do that to Isak. He craves his sounds and the way Isak’s eyes grow big until he’s so overwhelmed with pleasure that they close as his mouth opens instead.

Even could watch him all day when he does that.

So the thought of not getting that, of not getting all that feedback is making him really nervous.

–||–

It’s weird. In the beginning, when they first got together, Isak was the lightest sleeper. Even would turn over at some point during the night and Isak would wake up. But it’s not like that anymore.

Even loves it.

It feels like the biggest declaration of love and trust Isak could ever give him, the fact that he just sleeps when Even is nearby now and hardly wakes for anything. His alarm is on so loud in the morning that Even is sure that they must wake the rest of the building up as well.

For this letter though, this is definitely a good thing.

Even has pulled the duvet down far enough that he’s able to straddle Isak’s thighs, and Isak is just so pliant like this. When Even grabs hold of his ass cheeks, gently at first, there’s just no reaction from Isak.

And Even is surprised by how much it turns him on. The fact that he can manipulate Isak like this, do with him what he wants makes him sweat all over, and he feels almost ashamed of how hard the thought makes him. He feels like he shouldn’t want this quite as much. But he does. There’s just no denying it.

He’s not quite sure when exactly Isak wakes up, but he’s pretty sure he is when he slides inside. And it’s so easy, so perfectly sloppy. Isak has never been like this, so soft and easy and relaxed, and it makes Even want to just fuck into him and take. But he can’t. Not until he knows that Isak is awake, he just can’t make himself get rough before Isak is  _with_  him.

Hearing those words spilling from Isak’s lips,  _Just fuck me, Even. Fuck me_ , ignites something in Even. Isak is still talking when he pushes him up the bed with his dick, and from then on Even feels completely out of control, just lets his body take over.

And he fucks into Isak, again and again, harder and harder, fucks him up the bed, and he doesn’t even think about it, just  _acts_ , and puts his weight on Isak’s shoulders to keep him there.

It’s not until then that he realizes what he just did, how dominant the position is, and he’s suddenly nervous if it’s too much for Isak, but he looks at Isak, sees how his face is beautifully contorted in pleasure, sees how he’s covered in sweat, looks at how much tension his body is holding and he knows that Isak is enjoying it just as much as him. Isak is spilling over with sounds, is clearly loving giving Even everything and Even has never felt anything like this.

It feels almost primal, the way he’s holding Isak down and just takes what he wants. It makes him want to roar out his ownership, makes him feel possessive in a way he never has before. And it’s a part of him he doesn’t necessarily enjoy or likes.

But. The way Isak is losing it under him, the way he’s so clearly into this, to what Even is doing to him, it makes Even settle, makes him more at ease with how rough he’s being.

Fuck. He really loves this man under him, how trusting he is, how much faith he has in Even, that Even will take care of him, that Even won’t hurt him, that Even won’t take advantage of him. Isak is giving himself over completely to Even and in the end, it makes Even shake with feeling, makes him feel overwhelmed in a completely other way, enough that tears pool in his eyes.

Which is ridiculous. They’re fucking. He’s being rougher and harder with Isak than he’s ever been, but still, it fills him up with all this love. And gratitude. That he gets to have this when at one point he really believed that something like this would never be for him.

Isak will always be a blessing.

And it’s never more obvious than when he’s being so responsive to Even, like Isak is an instrument that Even plays perfectly. It’s amazing. Isak is amazing.

Even almost loses it when he feels the added clench on his dick and then Isak makes these sounds and he realizes that Isak is coming.  _Isak is coming_. Completely untouched, just from what Even is doing to him and Even almost can’t contain it. He feels so desperate and frantic and so fucking in love that it threatens to overtake him, and he’s so close himself, every sound Isak makes pushes him closer and closer and he can’t believe he gets to have this.

He pulls out of Isak, starts working his hand on his dick and Isak looks perfect like this. His hole is gaping in a way that Even has never seen before and it shouldn’t turn him on even more, but it  _does_. It sends a bolt of electricity down his spine, all the way to his dick, the thought that he made Isak look like that. It’s his dick that made Isak’s hole look so  _used_  and he can’t keep the words in anymore. Has to tell Isak just how perfect he looks. How perfect he is.

Because Isak arches his back, opens up to Even even further, like he knows, like he understands and accepts this possessiveness Even is showing and Even can’t hold back. Although he knows that Isak is sore now, that his hole must be tender because it looks so red and used, he can’t help but want to put his seed inside of Isak, mark him up really good.

So he does.

As his balls start to tingle, as the burn in his veins becomes unbearable and his dick swells and aches, he pushes inside of Isak so he can paint his inside with his cum. And then he pulls back and finishes off on Isak’s ass, over that pretty hole and nothing has ever looked better. He wants to paint Isak in it, drench him in his cum and he suddenly understands Isak’s fascination with it.

It makes him put the tip to his hole, makes him rub it into it and he’s flushing at how much he’s enjoying it. He feels like he shouldn’t be, but he is, and it’s so easy to forget things like how he’s supposed to act and feel when Isak is lying there loving everything Even does to him.

Fuck.

Isak really is everything. His sun, his moon, and his stars. His world. And he needs to tell Isak, needs to make him understand just how much he is. How Even will never be the same anymore, there will always be a space carved out inside of him in the shape of Isak.

So he says it, says the words that he’s sure he’s said a million times before but has never quite meant as he does now.

_You are so perfect for me, Isak. It’s like you were made for me._

And for the first time, it feels like Isak believes him.

——

So I hope it was everything you wanted my dear anons! Thank you for asking and thank you for reading AA. :D 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post for this meta can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/170622498819/hi-ive-been-a-hugeee-fan-of-your-writing-for-so).


	6. Why is Even into dp?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Even learn that he has a thing for dp?

 

 

_Maugurt asked: Tina. Babe. You really shouldn't give me ideas... I really need to know how Even realized that he was interested in dp. You gave such a fantastic image with Isak discovering somnophilia and I just crave more meta. You obviously don't have to answer, but I'd love it if you would. <3_

Oh babe. Look at you being all curious! <3

I know you send this ask to me a million years ago (or what feels like it - right after my first meta), and now that the chapter is finally out I can answer it…. I hope it’s everything you wanted! ;)

* * *

 

Even isn’t exactly inexperienced with anal-sex when he gets together with Isak. It’s been part of his sex-life with Sonja for a while. The way she had looked the first time she put on a strap-on and had stood there by the bed looking at him with a devious smile, hair spilling over her shoulders, will always stand out to him as one of his favorite memories of her. She had been a vision.

So he discovers that he likes to get fucked too. 

It isn’t something they do often, though. Especially later on, when they start having trouble. Because things like that are something that requires complete trust in Even’s opinion, and they don’t exactly have that towards the end. What with Even trying to kiss somebody else and her being scared for him all the time.  

And even though he understands, he does, he hates the way it affects their sex-life. It’s hard wanting to have sex with someone who acts like your mother.

It’s never a matter of her not being enough, it’s more like she’s too much. 

He thinks about it from time to time, thinks about how good it feels to have something in his ass. And it always makes him hard. Makes him come that much harder when he’s touching himself. Because yeah, problems or no problems with the girlfriend, he’s still a teenager and still needs the release from time to time.

And once in a while, when he isn’t in a hurry, when he has time for one of those long showers that are needed, he indulges and adds some fingers. The feeling of fingers stretching his rim, inside of him always makes him stroke himself faster, always makes his orgasms so much better.

With time, he can’t help how his fantasies evolve. 

See, Even has always been visual; the fantasies playing in his mind structured, almost scripted. Close to a movie. They play behind his eyes when he closes them and for a long time, fantasies of Sonja is enough. But without really realizing it, Sonja is slowly being replaced. With time it’s not her tits fitting so perfectly in his hands, or the roundness of her hips that play in his mind. Instead, it’s large hands holding him down, spreading him, filling him up. It’s wide shoulders and slender hips. It’s not all he fantasizes about, but it plays in his mind more and more often.  

And in time, even those fantasies changes. Become rougher, harder. And he watches himself in his fantasies lying under one of those headless men, taking bigger and bigger dicks, stretching around them, being so accommodating, and it makes him come so hard he’s almost dizzy from it. Until they change again, includes him with more men, more men fucking him simultaneously and fuck. Yeah. For a while, it’s the only fantasies he uses when he gets off.

But he doesn’t know if it’s really something for him outside of his fantasies. He suspects not. Even isn’t one of those people who can just fuck around. He needs a connection of some sort, needs to see a spark in his partners, and sometimes that comes fast, like with Sonja and Isak, and sometimes it takes time to develop. Like Mikael. And on top of that, Even doesn’t like to share. He’s much too possessive to ever be able to do a threesome.

So, in reality, there’s no way that he would ever be able to give himself over to two guys at the same time like that. 

And sometimes he’s even afraid of his fantasies, how they twist and change, and he’s scared that it’s somehow another symptom of his disorder, just another thing that makes him different from everybody else. Like there isn’t enough of those things as is.

So he never imagines that it’s something that would leave his fantasies. That he would ever tell anybody, and he’s fine with that. Not all fantasies need to be lived out.

But then they’re talking. And Isak is so soft and accepting and he’s never ever looked at Even like he didn’t like what goes on in his mind. And he just accepts whatever Even suggests, doesn’t even bat an eye when Even mentions toys. There’s just no judgment in him at all. Instead, his cheeks are flushing so beautifully, like everything Even is saying is getting him hot.

It makes him want to try. Makes him push himself enough that the words fall over his lips and he’s in free fall until Isak starts talking, so goddamn nervous that Isak will think this is too much. Like what kind of person would want a thing like that? 

But Isak isn’t even stuck on that, he’s afraid that Even wants to share him, and no. That’s easy to say no to, and Isak doesn’t seem weirded out or disgusted or even different. He looks like that’s a normal fantasy to share, no different than Even telling him he wants to try to deepthroat. 

It’s times like these it hits Even hard. Just how lucky he is. He still can’t quite manage to figure out what he did to deserve this boy lying next to him in their bed. Their bed. Trusting him, accepting him. 

He’s never loved anybody like he loves Isak, and he can’t imagine that he ever will.  

He’s still not sure if it’s actually something for him, if it’ll feel good in real life outside of his fantasies. But he knows without a shadow of a doubt that Isak will let him try and will let him say stop if it’s not what he imagined it to be. 

He knows.

And that, that just makes him want to try it even more. 

He falls asleep that night with a fire burning beneath his skin and an overwhelming love for the boy lying next to him. Somehow, it’s always like that with Isak. 

Isak always makes him want to try.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more asks for D in my inbox, including some for Even's POV of the letter. I will get around to answering them all, I promise. :)
> 
> The original post on tumblr can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/170903612714/tina-babe-you-really-shouldnt-give-me-ideas).


	7. L meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of L

_anonymous  asked:_

_The latest chapter of AA was aaamazing ❤️ I was wondering if you would consider writing a meta for how Isak felt after that intense experience? Did Even manage to make him feel it all day as he said or where they just so in the moment? I can't thank you enough for writing this, I love it so much!_

Thank you, dear anon, I’m so happy you’re enjoying AA! :)

* * *

 Okay, so Isak actually does feel it all day, in a way neither of them really expected.

That orgasm was so powerful, so intense and it takes a long time for it to leave Isak’s body. He’s a bit looser, a bit less tense, a bit happier all day. He meets up with the boys later and even they notice it. Looks at him funnily as he’s smiling and laughing along with them, as he starts rapping with Mahdi. It’s just been a while since they’ve seen him like this.

And yeah, Isak is different now, is generally an easier person to be around now that he’s with Even, now that he doesn’t feel like he has to keep pretending anymore. But it’s never… quite like this. Not quite.

He has this smile on his face that just seems like it’s glued on. He’s making jokes, and even those are a bit different from how they normally are. Normally Isak can be a bit sharp, always funny, always within the lines, but still a bit sharp. Especially towards Magnus. But tonight…? He seems almost… kind? Loving? Fond? Towards Magnus?

It’s freaking the boys out a little bit. It makes Jonas ask Isak quietly if he’s fine when he has him alone for two seconds. And Isak just lights up in this big smile, leans back in his chair and nods.

Jonas takes him in, takes in his easy appearance, his smile and his bright eyes. And he has to admit, that Isak does look fine, he looks.. happy. It settles something inside Jonas to see Isak so happy.

And it’s not like Isak isn’t a bit sore, not like he can’t feel it when he sits down, because yeah, Even was a bit rough with him.

But it doesn’t really _hurt_. It’s a good kind of sore, the kind that just keeps reminding him what they did that morning, how far they’ve come together since they started this game.

Sometimes Isak looks back at the reasons he wanted to start this game in the first place, and he almost can’t believe he entertained those kinds of thoughts. Almost can’t recognize them. Because now, now there’s really no reason for him to think like that.

He’s not insecure about their sex-life, not insecure about whether Even thought having sex with Sonja was more interesting or _better_.

He knows, with absolute certainty that it’s not Sonja that Even is thinking about.

And he understands that this game has given them more than just an interesting sex-life. They trust each other now in a way they didn’t quite before. They talk about things they couldn’t talk about before. They touch each other in ways they would never have before.

As far as Isak’s concerned, that’s the best part of this. The fact that it’s brought them closer together.

And the way his body feels, sore and used in the best of ways, just reminds him of it over and over again.

He’s not sure that that satisfied smile will ever leave his face again. And honestly?

He’s more than alright with that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/172421202869/the-latest-chapter-of-aa-was-aaamazing-i-was). :)


	8. Even's feelings about D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I hope you guys still want to read these. :)  
> Remember this is unbetaed like whoa, but since it's mainly written for my tumblr I hope it's okay. :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_**Anonymous said:** _

_So I know you’re probably swamped with meta asks but I would literally give anything in the world for a meta on this chapter.. Did even instantly know what he wanted D to be? Was he bursting at seams with the intensity of wanting to try it but too nervous to possibly bring it up again? What was he feeling when isak told him to turn over.. and that he knew what the letter D meant for him? Also.. I would looove to know how even discovered this kink and how he knew it was something he wanted to do❤_

 

Hi sweet anon.

Sorry for the wait, I hope you’re still dying to know! xD

The second Even draws the letter he knows what it’s going to be, and as he shows it to Isak it’s pretty clear Isak knows as well. They’ve talked about it, and they’ve already done so many things together now that Even feels comfortable trying it. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t have been before now, but their limits have been pushed and the trust between them has multiplied and settled, and at this point, there isn’t much he wouldn’t want to try with Isak. At least once, anyway. :)

But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t flush when he sees what the letter is, torn between being a bit nervous of whether reality will live up to fantasy and wanting to try it right away. Double penetration is something he’s been fantasizing about for a while, but he’s never really thought it was something he was going to try. Not really.

And here Isak is offering it to him. All perfect and lovely. Just looking like it isn’t a big deal for him, it’s just another letter, when in fact it’s something that Even’s been wondering about for so long that sweat itches on his skin immediately when he sees the “D” on the paper he’s holding. But it’s good that Isak is being so chill about it, it helps his nerves settle, helps him not to build it up too much in his head.

Makes him look forward to it instead.

It had been a struggle to bring it up that night, to tell Isak. But he’d done it, because he wanted Isak to know, wanted it to be a choice. And after seeing how affected Isak had been by S, seeing how good it felt for him to live out his fantasy, he really, really want to try living his own fantasy out as well. There’s no need to bring it up again, he knows that Isak heard him, knows that Isak remembers when Even tells him secrets like this.

When Isak asks him to turn over Even is taken by surprise. He expected them to lie there together for a while, expected to tease Isak a bit, draw it out and rile him up good before he would whisper D into Isak’s ear and tell him to get the vibrator from the drawer.

But of course Isak doesn’t wait for that, of course he takes charge because he’s like that. When he wants to take care of Even, when he knows he’s the one to make sure that Even gets through new experiences like this in one piece, Isak has this ability to seemingly forget about himself and focus all his attention on Even.

It used to be a bit scary, Even didn’t really think he was worthy of all that focus, all that attention. That feeling of being the only thing that mattered. He’s never experienced anything like it before. But now, it’s addicting. The way Isak can make the whole world be about them and only them is like nothing else he’ll ever encounter, will ever have with anybody else. He’s sure of it. Isak makes him feel like he’s the most important thing in the world.

So he should have known.

But he can’t help the way he flushes, can’t help the anticipation that runs through him like waves filling his entire body. It’s easy to forget his nerves when Isak tells him what to do like this.

Because he knows he’s safe, safe with Isak.

Isak will take care of him. Because that’s what he does.

\---

Thank you for this ask, my friend! The last question about how Even discovered he liked double penetration is already answered. It’s chapter 6 of this fic. :)  

 

I hope you still enjoyed this answer (although it’s so late - sorry!), and I hope you’re having a wonderful evening. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of more meta-asks in my inbox that I'm gonna be answering as soon as possible, and then that's it for this series. I hope you're excited to read more meta, though. :)
> 
> The original post for this ask is [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/179018631239/so-i-know-youre-probably-swamped-with-meta-asks).


	9. Why is Even okay the morning after D?

_Anonymous said:_  
 _hi! So, I am loving the latest chapter of AA! I was wondering if I could request one of your lovely metas _? I was curious to know how Even feels about_ D, _because he had to give up a lot of control for A and that kind of unnerved him last time, I think. And Isak realized this too, so I was curious as to how he felt about D in contrast to that? Because D also required a lot of giving up control, but in the morning he seemed to be ok with it. Is it bc they've progressed in their trust? :'D__  


Hi sweet anon.  
Sorry for the wait, I hope you’re still curious. :)   


The thing about trust is that it's not something that's easily given. At least not for Even.

From experience he knows he can't trust himself. Not really. It's not always easy for him to know why he's feeling what he's feeling or whether he can trust it. To know if he's feeling too much or not enough. If he's feeling it the right way, the way everybody expects him to. The way everybody else is feeling.

So it's not like he doesn't trust Isak. He does. He probably trusts Isak more than he trusts himself. It's just…

It's not easy offering himself up like this.

He's getting better at it though. A lot better, and that’s mostly due to this game, although it’s weird admitting that.  

A lot has happened since they started this game. A was the first letter where they really pushed their limits together and it made Even feel insecure. But so much has happened between A and D; they’ve done other letters that have pushed their limits and have shown them just how much they can trust each other, just how much they do trust each other.

Having done especially M (mirrorsex), S (somnophilia), and U (semi-public sex) have certainly changed them as a couple. It’s not like they were bad before, or didn’t trust each other, it’s just nothing compared to how it is for them now. They didn’t expect the game to do that, they thought it was just going to be fun, but pushing limits together like that, opening up and communicating about what you want and how you want it, that’s bound to change them. And it has, it’s made them evolve together. And they’ll keep evolving throughout the game and the fic. Keep building trust.

So yes, Even was so lost to the pleasure in D, just like A. But that’s where the comparison stops. Because now he knows that Isak will be there to catch him and that it’s okay to feel this good. Pleasure doesn’t always have to mean that he’s feeling too much, that he’s slipping. Sometimes pleasure just purely means that he’s having good sex with his amazing boyfriend.

Sometimes pleasure is a thing he can give himself over to, something worth giving up control for. When it’s with Isak. So Even doesn’t mind giving up control quite as much anymore. Not when he’s giving it over to Isak.   
  
And it doesn’t hurt that Isak understands how hard it is for Even to let himself go like that. The first thing Isak does the next morning when they wake up is to check in with Even, make sure that he’s alright. That last night didn’t overwhelm him. And that’s definitely part of the reason why it’s easy for Even to let go. Because he knows just how much Isak cares. <3

So yeah, the trust between them has definitely grown. And it’ll just keep growing, as will their love. Because that’s how they are. And that’s the kind of fic AA is. :)

\---

Thank you for this ask, my friend! I hope this answer has settled your curiosity. :)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the wait, sweet anon! Next chapter will be the last. :)
> 
> The original post on my tumblr can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/179050733019/hi-so-i-am-loving-the-latest-chapter-of-aa-i).


	10. What happened after U?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on the 16th as that was the 1 year anniversary of me posting the first chapter of AA, but alas, AO3 wouldn't let me for some reason and has been causing me problems ever since, so I'm posting it today. Sooo. Let's pretend it's still the 16th? xD
> 
> Original A/N:  
> Today marks the 1 year anniversary of me posting the first chapter of Alphabet Aerobics, so it seems fitting that I finish this companion fic on this date. Thank you all for your asks and your interest, I'm sorry I didn't have the inspiration to do them all. Despite this it's been amazing to see the interest there's been in this fic. You're all awesome. <3
> 
> So here it is, the last chapter. What happened after our boys left the stall in that toilet. Enjoy. :)

_**Anonymous said:** _

_Hi Tina. I love you and I love your writing. The Rearranged series was what made me fall in love with all your fics. And it is so amazing that you are willing to write extra stuff for AA. Thank you for being so good to us. I absolutely loved the University chapter. I'm so glad that Isak has a thing for public sex. Do you have anything else to say about that one? Maybe what went through Even's head during or after_

 

Hi sweet anon.

Oh my god, you’re so sweet! Thank you for all your kind words. <3 Sorry about the wait, but I hope you enjoy this answer anyway. :)

 

After.

They go back down to the basement, back down to the guys that are waiting for them. Who take one look at them and laugh and tease them relentlessly as they sit down at the table.

“You were gone for quite a while,” Mutta says, followed by a roaring laughter from all the guys.

But Even expected this. He takes the teasing. Laughs and teases back. From what they’re saying it doesn’t seem like the guys realize that they’ve been fucking, more like gotten lost in making out. And Even certainly isn’t going to tell them otherwise.

He glances at Isak who laughs loudly in return, gives back as good as he’s getting. But Even notices how his cheeks are still flushed, how puffy and red his lips are. How his eyes are blown and the way his hair is curling at the edges from sweat. He looks so fucked-out that Even can’t understand how everybody in the bar doesn’t know what they’ve just been doing.

It feels like Isak is broadcasting his fuckability to the entire room and Even can’t help the pang of possessiveness that runs down his spine at it.

He looks around, looks to see if the entire room is watching Isak, like he almost expects them all to be doing. Because Isak is perfect.

He’s sitting there, pretty blond hair, gorgeous lips and smile, features perfect enough for a fucking model. And that body, all muscle and tight abs, with those eyes that can look at you like nothing else in the world exists.

And now this? Him opening up and letting Even in, revealing just how perfectly dirty he and his mind is?

He’s everything Even’s ever wanted. Everything. And then some.

Even’s mind is reeling.

It’s not often he feels like this, wrung-out and  _jealous_  that everybody gets to see Isak like this. He wants to cover him, wants to keep this part of Isak all to himself.

He doesn’t like himself when he’s like this, doesn’t like this possessiveness, doesn’t like thinking of Isak as his, something that he owns and doesn’t want to share. It makes him feel wrong in his skin, wrong in his body, and even though he knows that these are feelings that plenty of people have, he just doesn’t expect or want to be one of them.

But he can’t deny how his body heats up, how something settles in him when Isak moves close to him, close enough that their thighs are touching from knee to hip, close enough that Even can barely move his arm without bumping into Isak.

Isak puts his hand on Even’s thigh, squeezes hard enough that Even finally manages to escape his mind and starts paying attention to what’s going on around the table.

Even catches him glancing at him from the corner of his eye, a private crooked smile playing on his lips, making Even flush and look back.

Jesus.

He can’t believe that Isak accepts even this; Even acting this stupid and immature, with his feelings all over the place. Even though he just fucked Isak, even though he knows that Isak wants to be with him and only him.

Sometimes he can’t understand how he got so lucky, why the universe decided that he deserved something like this, like Isak. Like their love. It’s enough to take his breath away and impossible to wrap his head around.

So he puts his arm around Isak, settles even more when Isak leans in against him and makes room for himself against Even’s chest. Like he belongs there, like he understands that this is exactly what Even needs.

And that makes it easy to relax.

He has everything he needs right next to him. He looks at his friends, turns his head to look at Isak, sees how they’re laughing and joking and having fun.

This is good, this is right.

So he takes another pull of his beer, leans back and tightens his grip on Isak. Swallows down the contented sigh that threatens to spill out of him.

He’s just about as relaxed as he can get, those emotions pushed down deep, out of reach, until Isak leans in to whisper in his ear:

“I’m so wet,” followed by a small huff, like he thinks it funny, like hearing that doesn’t rearrange Even’s world and makes him want to drag Isak out of there just to see for himself. Just to watch his hole glistening and puffy and  _ready_. Just to maybe put a couple or three fingers in him, replace it with something else entirely and fuck that innocent smile off his face.

Jesus.

This time it’s a whole other kind of electricity that runs through him, heat spreading from his scalp to his toes.

A whole other reason he wants to drag Isak out of there.

He leans in, catches Isak’s lips with his, gives him a bruising kiss that leaves Isak whimpering into his mouth and Even eats it up, makes sure that he’s the only one to hear those sounds.

When he leans back Isak’s eyes are on him, flitting between his eyes, sliding down his nose to his lips, where they stay. He has that look, that love-drunk look; half-lidded eyes and slack mouth, like he can’t believe that he gets to have this either.

And that more than anything grounds Even, makes him turn soft and tender instead.

He doesn’t care about anybody else right now, the world disappearing around them. There are only them, only this, the way Isak looks at him and the heat of his body against his.

Even puts a hand on Isak’s cheek, caresses it gently with his thumb, keeps looking into his eyes as he nuzzles his nose against his in that way that they do. That’s them and theirs.

And then he kisses Isak again, softly, just a press of lips against lips. Closes his eyes to the rush of emotions that threatens to overtake him.

When they pull apart Even can feel Isak smile, can hear the stretch of his lips.

He knows they only have seconds before they’re interrupted, probably not even that, so he makes the best of it. Breathes Isak in, feels his heat and his affection.

It’s always overwhelming, the way Isak loves him.

It’s amazing.

And he hopes it’ll stay that way forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is the end of AA. Thank you all for being a part of it. <3
> 
> The original post can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/179118422019/hi-tina-i-love-you-and-i-love-your-writing-the).
> 
> And if you want to know more, you can go through the [Alphabet Aerobics](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/tagged/alphabet-aerobics)-tag on my blog. :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/), come scream with me about Evak or AA or whatever! :)
> 
> If you have a question for one of the chapters, or an idea for a meta, please just come and ask, and I'll do my best to reply. :)
> 
> And I hope you'll leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy these extras, you'll make my day if you do! :D


End file.
